Overview: A major goal of Children's Hospital Boston and Harvard Medical School is to foster the development of physician-scientists who are able to develop outstanding independent research programs at Children's Hospital Boston and other Pediatric Institutions around the world. This is reflected in our present research faculty, many of whom received their training here. Our dedication to training investigators in child health research is also reflected in the many outstanding investigators who received their training at Children's Hospital Boston and now populate departments of pediatrics at other medical centers around the country and in other countries. In this application we will discuss our proposed program for the re-establishment of a Child Health Research Center at Children's Hospital Boston. We propose a program that includes mentors in a broad range of disciplines, which cover the range of problems confronting pediatricians today. Our pool of Scholar-candidates is equally broad, and will include those completing fellowships in the thirteen divisions that comprise the Department of Medicine at Children's Hospital Boston, as well as outside candidates who may be recruited at the junior faculty level. Scholars will be selected from among the most promising of our Fellows, who have shown the potential during their residency and fellowship to develop as outstanding physician-scientists. During this time scholars will be appointed as Instructors, which is the usual entry-level faculty rank at Harvard Medical School, and function as junior faculty members who are establishing their own independent research programs, while continuing to benefit from mentoring by senior faculty. Importantly, program will be in place aimed specifically at developing women and under-represented minorities into successful physician-scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]